In many parts of the world, horseback riding is a popular pastime as well as a common mode of transportation. Horseback riding and jumping is also a popular sport. Beginning horseback riders, particularly children, need to be taught proper horseback riding technique such as posture, balance, positioning and breathing. Typically, these skills are taught as the beginner rides on a horse. However, during the training period, the unskilled beginner is often in danger of inadvertently falling off the horse and injuring himself or herself.